


The Kids Are Okay

by MauveIdiot



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, it's whatever, parenting fluff, you can read Tj/Alison as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveIdiot/pseuds/MauveIdiot
Summary: Sometimes a family is a furry blue teleporter, a witch, their daughter from another dimension, the witch's reincarnated soul sons, and 97744 tiny teleporting miscreants.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Kurt Wagner & Talia Wagner, Talia Wagner/Alison Blaire, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Wanda Maximoff & Talia Wagner, Wanda Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is an au where things get fixed and everything is okay so the Xavier Institute is just a regular old school for mutants. Kurt is of course a the drama teacher and Wanda teaches magic.

"Since when do we have so much stuff?" asked Wanda, lifting an old photo album out of a cardboard box and blowing dust from its quilted cover. She flipped it open to a random page and bit her lip. It was a picture of Billy's first hanukkah, his round apple cheeks glowing with a happy grin. The album was full of pictures of Billy - and later Tommy - that the Kaplans had given her.

"It's not _that_ much stuff." Across the room, Kurt pulled a sword out of a case and gave it an experimental swing. A small audience of bamfs sat on the floor around him _oohing_ and _ahhing_. "My students could use these in our next production. I'm thinking...pirates."

"You're doing Hamlet. There are _barely_ pirates in Hamlet."

He grinned. "Maybe in other versions."

They had _finally_ found the right place - lots of light, plenty of space, hints of the neo gothic architecture Wanda was so fond of - but she almost wished they hadn't. Moving house was a huge pain in the ass (even compared to being trapped in a puppet, getting divorced, _and_ having Erik as a father) and really, why did they need to move? Splitting time between the institute and the academy where Wanda taught magic had been fine - it had been better than fine, truly; it had been perfect. He brought her flowers on weekdays, and she went to all of his productions, and there were stupidly romantic picnics, and midnight rendezvous, and sneaking stolen kisses like teenagers. She couldn't remember ever being so happy.

And here they were now, two years later, moving into their own place together.

It would be a lot easier if a few of their super-powered friends or family members could be bothered to show up and help.

Closing the photo album, Wanda placed it back in the box and stretched her arms over her head to relieve the stiffness in them; both her legs had fallen asleep. It felt like she'd been sitting here for hours, and in fact she had. There really wasn't any reason to get up when she was surrounded by teleporters. If she wasn't careful she'd find herself glued to the couch and wasting away watching romantic period dramas. Well, once the TV was set up and the living room wasn't full of boxes.

She shook her head. "I don't know what could be keeping the boys."

"I'm sure they'll be here, and it's nice to have some alone time." Kurt came and pulled her to her feet, dropping a kiss on the side of her head. "Time for a break, I think."

"Alone time, right." Wanda raised an eyebrow as she turned her gaze to the two dozen bamfs clinging to Kurt's clothes, scattering her magic tomes across the floor, and climbing the walls. Three of the little guys scrambled up onto the edge of the cardboard box and leaned over the photo album, cooing as they rifled through it. They were adorable - and better yet, completely enamored with her - but it was like having a house full of toddlers sometimes. "I'm not sure this place is big enough."

\----------

The bamfs had all tuckered themselves out and Kurt and Wanda were halfway through the living room boxes when Tommy arrived - she knew it was him right before he knocked, she had a _prescience_ about these things - and of course he didn't wait for an invitation to come in.

"Hi mom, hi mom's boyfriend," he sped through the room, disappearing and reappearing again an instant later with a hummus and tofu wrap in hand. "Don't you guys have anything good to eat around here? I'm starving." He shoved half the wrap into his mouth but still looked peeved.

"Your mother is on one of her health and wellness kicks, " said Kurt, "and it's been two years, Tommy, when are you going to stop calling me that?"

Tommy spoke with his mouth full; he ate just as fast as he did everything else, and the wrap was nearly gone. "Never?"

Kurt raised a hand, one finger raised. "What if - "

"Don't say _'What if we get married_ '" He swallowed the last of the wrap and pulled a face. "I have a contingency plan for that, mom's future mutant husband."

Wanda shook her head. "Your boyfriend is a mutant. _You're_ a mutant. _I'm_ a mutant."

"Yeah but for a while there we thought we weren't, so like, what's real? Nothing. Nothing is real. Do you want me to hang these pictures?" The last question was a non-sequitur, as was his wont, and he didn't even wait for an answer.

Kurt put his hand down. "I was actually going to say ' _What if I told you where the good snacks are hidden'_ but uh, yeah."

Tommy whirled through boxes of photographs and albums in seconds, and by the time Wanda had put up a hand to stop him, her mouth opening on an unformed sentence, it was already done.

"Thomas," Wanda said, her rarely used _stern mom voice_ making an appearance over the sound of Kurt's sudden, full-bodied laughter.

"What?" Tommy put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder at the wall of pictures he'd put up, his expression of mock innocence doubly hilarious because it was mirrored in at least half of the photos on the wall, every single one of which were of himself.

Wanda couldn't help but be drawn across the room, peering at blurry selfies, photo-bombs of Billy and Kate, a candid of him and David at an outdoor concert. "Where did you get all of these? I've never even _seen_ most of them."

"Social media, duh."

He said it like it's obvious, like it was just a stupid meaningless joke, but the longer she looked at the dozen or so pictures the more Wanda felt the way she did looking at that old photo album. Nostalgic for the things she'd missed out on - but happy, too, because look at that grin on Tommy's face, his arm flung over Billy's shoulder -

"Um, Wanda?" Tommy asked, looking at how intensely she was staring at that picture and starting to sweat a little."It's just a prankuhh. I wasgonna doit to BillyandTeddy'splace they have all their gross wedding pictures up but uhhh thenyoucalled and uhhhyeah."

"Don't worry," Kurt had overcome his laughter and was now tickling one of the bamfs, "she's not mad."

Tommy wasn't convinced, "I can take it down ifyouwant - "

"Don't take it down," Wanda said, and flung her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. "Don't even think about it."

"Uhh you're not mad then I guess, coolcool," Tommy said, his face smooshed into her hair, "does that mean you'll tell me where the good snacks are?"


	2. Candy Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write about food.

Two days later the kitchen and living room were completely unpacked, the television hooked up, and a set of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves crammed with a very eclectic assortment of pulp adventure novels, romances, and magical grimoires. Wanda was just breaking down the last of the cardboard boxes when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Kurt, coming out of the kitchen, where he'd been fixing lunch. A crash sounded behind him but they both ignored it; the bamfs were just...helping.

"I'm back!" T.J. flung her arms around Kurt's neck the moment he opened the door, smooshing a hurried kiss to his cheek before moving on to Wanda and leaving a mountain of luggage on the doorstep.

"How was Europe?" asked Wanda as Kurt first attempted to drag, and then teleport, six suitcases and a sticker-covered guitar case inside with _extreme difficulty_.

"Amazing, incredible, transcendental - you should see Paris in the springtime." Sometimes T.J. seemed to forget that both of her parents were European. "I've never seen so many daffodils in my life."

"We got your postcards," Wanda said as T.J. kissed both her cheeks, "and the candy, though I didn't get hardly any."

She leveled a glower at Kurt, because he and the bamfs had ransacked each and every package before she got anywhere near them. They all had abhorrent sweet tooths.

"You're on one of your health and wellness kicks," Kurt replied, looking a little guilty, "and it wasn't just _me._ "

"You know very well that chocolate is exempt from the health and wellness kicks, _all_ of you."

"I brought more!" T.J. crowed, hauling one of her suitcases forth and unzipping it to reveal nothing but German chocolates, jelly babies, and a dozen other sweets besides. The bamfs fell on it like a pack of adorable hyenas, squabbling over the best snacks. 

"These were always your favorites," T.J. said, picking out a handful of Kinder chocolates and passing them to Wanda. She was right, they _were_ her favorites, but she was positive she'd never told T.J. as much. It was just one of those _things_ you got used to when you had an inter-dimensional daughter; she still remembered how weird it had been when Talia had first shown up and, without hesitation, thrown her arms around Wanda and called her _mom_. You would think, after all the batshit that was Wanda's life, she couldn't be surprised anymore. Well, she'd been surprised, and Kurt had had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

But it had been easy to get over her initial shock, because she had a daughter - she'd always wanted a daughter - and because T.J. was so lovely to have around. Kurt doted on her, and unsurprisingly, she had a lot in common with Wanda, like her love of music, and an affinity for languages, and extreme stamina for shopping.

More than that, T.J. had lost her parents, only to find versions of them again in a place she'd least expected them...Wanda could relate.

"And how did your gigs go?" Kurt asked, perching on a stack of boxes and stealing candy out from under the bamfs' noses with his tail.

"We must have played in every pub in Europe." Not long after her return to this universe T.J. had "gotten the band back together" as she called it, and to be entirely honest Wanda wasn't sure what that meant. Had she found the same people from her old band back home? How would she explain that? Clarice sometimes played with them, and T.J. was always trying to rope people into joining, with little success. Kurt was extremely supportive, and of course Wanda was too...but the Butt Monkeys Two were...kind of terrible. T.J.'s _tour_ had mostly been a prolonged backpacking trip with weekend gigs in any place that would take them.

T.J. unwrapped a candy bar and took a bite, then seemed to forget about it. "I need somewhere to crash for a few days - it's cool if I stay here, right?"

"Of course we'd love for you to stay, but we don't even have a guest room set up." Kurt scratched the back of his head. "Have you tried calling Alison?"

"She's in Boston until _Friday_. I wanted to go see her last show but I'm so jet-lagged I might just die instead." She flopped dramatically onto a chair, then popped up again not a second later. "We could all go! It's not too far to teleport, especially with help from Ralph and Clive and Ben -" she knew all the bamfs' names by heart, and was one of the few people who could tell them apart, and in turn they loved her more than pretty much anyone else (even Kurt). She finished listing _every single one_ of their names and picked up a whole armful to cuddle. "I've missed you little guys."

"We'll clear out the spare bedroom and you can stay here," said Wanda, "and there's a cafe just around the block that I've been dying to try, or did you eat already?"

"Only candy, I'm starving."

"You know, I was making lunch - " Kurt broke off as a crash sounded in the kitchen, and several bamfs tumbled through the doorway covered in what could only be honey mustard. "Verdammt."

Wanda and T.J. looked at each other. "The cafe it is."


End file.
